War never ends
by LoR3nZ0
Summary: This is my first fanfiction and it is about the II. World War. Sorry for bad summary. :)
1. The beginning of the war

this is my first fan fiction,I have bad english so I'm sorry :).

It was June 1940 and America joined the war i was 16 when my father joined to the paratroopers my best friend's father joined too.

we wanted to join too so we went to the military camp and joined it was hard to hide our age but we did well.

The training was hard and we were in Company Foxfort,our trainer was Lt.Johnson.

After months and months of training we were done.

Our mission was about to begin.

we were ready and we gave each other nicknames

mine was Pvt.Lorenzo cause i had that spanish style

mine friend's nickname was Pvt.Mom's Spaghetti because he liked spaghetti.

mine dad and his dad don't have a nickname.

So in the night of 1941 May our first mission was in germany to destroy some nazi altilery and some nazi camps.

We dropped there in may 23 1941 on the night.

me and my friend we were part of 1st platoon of company F.My dad and mine friend's dad were in Company Delta.

they were drop on another hill like 4-5km away from us.

I can tell the equipment was pretty heavy.

But i remember one thing, I saw destroyed planes

falling planes when i was in air.

in the air was a true hell.

i was dropped 500m away from my friend

i seen nothing,i was in middle of nowhere

But after like 40 minutes we meet each other.

Our next plan was to search for our soliders and search for enemy altilery.

After few hours of searching we find Lt.Johnson and other members of other companies.

i told my plan but johnson denied my plan

and we Began to searched for others.

In that Night we got attacked by a German Infantry and we were outnumbered hopefully we got cover and load our guns to be ready for the fight.

In that night i got my first kills.

I can tell the M1 Garand was a mortal gun mine friend had that gun too and hopefully we destroyed that German Infantry.

We found a camp of americans in construction so we joined there and help them.

Later that night Lt.Johnson promoted me to Corporal and mine frind didn't get promoted but he was happy to be alive.

That the end of the first Chapter i hope you liked it and i will post More chapters Later on :). Byeee!!


	2. First bloody battle

I falled asleep,i was woke up by the altilery sounds and our soliders scream,first thing what i did was to search for my frie d and search a hole to get some cover and hide.

After the altilery ended up we stayed up few hours then i gone to sleep again like a true bear.

In the morning when i woked up i went to get food.

Later on we took our equipment and began to move.

first block in our way was a little country side with german armor and german infantries.

We flanked the place from to sides 1st. Platoon flanked the right side and the 2nd. Platoon flanked the left side.

We were so sneaky beacause the Germans were way more than us and the had more mortars than us so we watched out.

First we killed the Soliders who defended the two entrances.

After that the true hell started we were in the country side so no more sneaky.

we loaded our guns checked our equipment and rushed in the city.

Now my first plan was to take some soliders and bring them to cover to shoot from there,i took 3 privates with me and my friend.

we went to the other side of the place and killed the germans from that entrance.

The problem was the ammunition we were low on ammo so we used german weapons.

when we killed the guards from there were about to attack the germans from the back.

we get like 10 more soliders because the followed some german dead bodies and we get a machinegunn team with us so that will help a lot.

When we went to attack the germans from back,but here comes the surprize,an enemy german machinegunner team,we don't saw team because they were hide under a destroyed car in a hole.

We were walking so when they see us they started to shoot,they killed 5 from us hopefully the machinegun team me and my friend and one private we escaped,we get behind a house.

When my friend saw them he throwed a grenade there so they died.

After all this mess we get behind the germans in cover we setted the machinegun and loaded our guns.

We destroyed the germans so now we had the place and their guns and mortars.

I told my friend he will be MS from Mom's Spagetti.

after setting some defence on the place

and setting in the city.

The truth is we lost so much solider in that fight so many brave men.

Few hours later Reinforcments arrived we got supplies drop.

Later the Camp General arrived and

asked about the statistics MS got promoted to Corporal,and he gaved use purple hearts for our war results.

Later on the mail man arrived with some message for me and MS.

We get news about our fathers and the battle from that hill,i thinked there will be their end,but nope they survived just with some cuts,we heard about the cold blood battle from there.

They lost 1 full company there and most of their company,they were attacked by mortarts,so much machineguns,and snipers.

they lost the entire 2nd. platoon.

After hours and hours of firing the enemies and they were running low on ammo,so our companies ceased the fire.

Waited for the enemies to come very close and after that they opened fire on the germans and destroyed all of them .

Now they setted up a camp in a little forest and they are waiting for supplies and for reinforcment.

After reading this i was happy to be alive and i was happy for my father to and i knew a thing, the real hell and the reall mess was about to begin.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	3. Big succes is about to begin

It was a sunny day,we were planning a attack on a german troop...but first we had a big problem what we needed to solve.

we were very very low on ammunition and we did not have that many people left.

And the biggest problem was that the HQ did not sent backup(soliders,ammo,vehicles)

because the germans destroyed the nearest radio tower so we were on our own.

So this was the reason to take the next german camp because there was a radio tower so that was our only way to get thru alive.

so we took our equipment we armed,and we were ready to go.

I was scared as hell but i had to do it to save our mates and to get resources and backups.

With every battle we were with 1 step closer to the victory and to defeat the germans

 _-Alright guys are you ready to go?_

 _Yes,sir!_

 _-But,keep in mind guys this could be your last battle,but remember you fight for your freedom._

So after this we were ready to go.

In our road we find some german abandone vehicles which were working and the good thing was that trucks were for solider transport we took 2 trucks and we gone straight to the camp.

We stopped like 500m in front of a camp and we gone thru the woods,the snipers set themselfs in a good sniping position

the first assault squad attacked the right side and the second the left side.

I was commanding the first squad and the second squad was commanded by Spagetti.

 _-Well guys we arrived try to be as quiet as you can..._

 _-Understood sir!_

The second squad job was to alert the german troops first then we can attack them and make them a very big surprise.

Okay we were waiting for the signal... after some couple of minutes of waiting the gave us the signal to attack.

The german troops got alerted and they run towards them and some of them after their equipment,this was a kind of easy fight because this was not the radio camp...

This was a german training camp so here were the new fresh recruited soliders who waited for training.

Some of them were quite trainde but not enough.

So after we realized that was not the right camp we get little bit agry but this was our fault because we did not oriented correctly this was the bad side of things,but the good side of things was that we find ammunition, food and water.

As we were told we got some ostatics...

After a sleep,we find a kind of garage,well another good thing.

there we find some german armored cars,car with machineguns(Mg42) and a Tiger H2 tank.

We were some lucky bastards because we took ostatics the tank crew so this was an oportunity to kill 'em all because how some soliders told us that there is not that easy to past trough because there are just very good trained soliders,snipers and they have 2 tanks some armoured cars and a bunch of soliders, and what information we got from them was that they transported more soliders from Berlin and that they planned to attack battle. After hearing this we thought that this could be our last moment to live but we had to do it so we redied up.

Once we got near that Radio tower and find out that was not just a simple radio tower,and that was a little Headquarters.

we sent the soliders in to distract them ,then the tank started to fire and he detroyed te two tanks.

Then we thought we are all dead but litkily we got some good hide and the snipers did not see us,our snipers took out their snipers.

Then we got in action we find some good cover and killed most of them but they had way more soliders than us.

After long long firing,at one moment i said

 _-Cease fire!_

I thought we won and it finaly over...,But then the armored cars appeared from nowhere,i was sure i'm forgeting something,But again as lucky bastards we had armored cars from the last camp way more cars than them and we killed them all.

After this it was over finally.

We find some other soliders,and they told us that they have 3 big Warships full of soliders.

Hearing this erybody got scared.

 _-Ok guy chill down i have an idea._

I was needed to find something that will slow down the enemy float.

So i put some soliders to ask the germans

If they have something that can stop them so they told us they have trained solider comming from Africa and that they got submarines.

 _-Ok guys this guy told me that they have trained soliders comming from Afrinca but don't get sared we can slow them with submarines._

They were happy to hear that.

So next thing what we did was to jail the captured germans

After that we tried to find the american radio signal.

After hour of trying we find it and contacted our Headquarters.

They were happy to know that we are alive.

We told them our situation that we got guns ,food,water and vehicles but we are running out of soliders and 3 big enemy warships are comming toward us.

They said they will send 10-15 planes full of paratroopers,and we told them our location.

And we find out that my father and my friend father got trapped and jailed by the germans.

this was a long day and luckily i survived and most of our soliders did.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	4. Switching Operations and Plans

- _Alright,guys we did it with the god help nobody died in the last battle!_ _Now we have to to wait for the reinforcements and i hope they bring some real food cause i really want to eat some real meat._ All this happened after a while from capturing the radio tower.

Butt still we were hoping that tje reinforcements will arive soon becaus the nazi floats were aproaching fast.

I got news about our fathers,they were safe there but they got very sick,and our leader was planning a special operation mission to save them.

Few days later our reinforcements arrived.

They bringed ammo,weapons,new trained soliders,vehicles and food.

But what was weird anand quite sas was that our objective got changed,we got news that our unit will be moved to another place,that we will have more harder objective.

We...were sent in _The Pacific_ mission.

I've heard about this from our soliders,they told us that their brothers were sent there some of them.

And what i still knew was that will be a muddy mission and a way more harder,because we will fight the japs.

But a got thing was that i got promoted to Sergeant my Friend Spagetti too.

But now i had to tell to them the Bad news...

 _-Guys come here i have to tell you some news!_

 _-Yes,sir!_

 _-So...Listen up!...this news are some bad news...our unit was moved to "The Pacific" operation...i know some of you heard about this...but who didn't it is The US army most horrorific mission,because there is a lot of mud and a very very hot place,and now because it's summer it's just horrorific..._

 _and another big problem will be the water..._

 _and the bugs...so be ready because there will be a higher chance to death...and we will fight the japs...they are not like the most powerfull but they have a lot of soliders there and some of them trained...so i'm sorry but we don't have other option we got this mission and this letter from HQ...and ready your items,and be reready we will be transported by a warship._

After this i was thinking why do we need to do a Marine mission because we are paratroopers...

My friend SG.Spagetti wante to talk with me about all this.

-Lorenzo are u sure u wanna do this?

-I don't want but the General told us and we need to do this,we don't have other option.

we do this or we got to the prison...

-Aw...shit well then...i hope god will help us to get thru this...

-Yeah...i hope...

 _~Few hours Later~_

The time has arrived...we got on the boat

and,setted in rooms.

After some days we arrived closely there bit not on the ground we were still on a smaller boat what transported us to the ground...

I was felling weird because i was a paratrooper not a marine...

After reaching the ground we experienced the mud.

There we meet a marine team they told us how many man they lost,that here is an extremly hot weather and japs got used to the weather and to the bugs,and they start to get used to it,but for us this will be a big problem...

I was struggling to find Spagetti but he again was hiding,or he was taking a dump in the middle of jungle or he was searching for our dead mates.

Finaly after an half hour i find him...and i was right...he was taking a dump.

We get back to our mates,camp and they were planning an attack on the japs,because the got pushed back by the japs and they occupied our tank supply boxes and food and they get some ostatics too.

But as always we were low on ammo not us but they were.

We got our "summer clothing" and we get into the true hell.

On the road i talked with Spagetti about the changeing.

- _What is your opinion about all this shit?_

 _-I don't know man it's bad..and it is sooo hot around here and the bugs...it will be a pain to get used to it here._

 _-Ey,at least we will not freeze to death here...because here is always hot._

 _-Yea ur right,and what is good again is that they are way more than us but they are easy to kill._

 _-Yeah,thats true._

 _-I hope that we will get thru this alive,because this mud is a big pain._

 _-We will see..._

We got in positions and we were watching for japs but nobody the field was empty..

That was weird because ithought and we all thought that the japs waited us with an ambush...But it was wierd because it was quiet to quaiet...

We moved foward and guess what they all apeared from bunkers and from nowhere

At that moment i thought this is the end we will die here...but because i do not cared about the fact that i was scared

I run behind some cover and i started shooting,i killed a lot of targets and i missed a lot.

If our snipers would not ran away or behind cover at this momemt we all would be dead.

After hours of fireing we killed them all.

Then we started searchimg the dead bodies of our mates..and finding the wounded people.

We find the people who were get osatic by the japs they were 5 and one was dead because he was stabbed in the right side of his neck.

We gived them food and water.

After all this work we began to search in the bunkers there we find food and clean water.

At one moment i started thinking about all what happened and i realized that i don't know where is SG.Spagetti And i began to search him.

Few hours later i find him...He was laying on the ground with his face toward the ground

I was scared because i thinked he was dead

until i took his body from the ground and he was breathing..at that moment i was so happy to see that he is alive with no problems.

He falled asleep by the shock...when he seen how many japs are and by the hot weather he got K.O.

I slapped him so he woke up.

- _W..w...where am i?_

 _-What happened?_

 _-U get K.O by the shock._

 _-Ow that explains a lot._

 _-Yeah...are you all right,are u wounded?_

 _-No,i'm Alright._

 _-Ok then buddy get up and let's get back to the camp._

 _crew_

 _~On the road back to the camp~_

-Man my face hurts..

-This happens if u kiss the ground Hard.

-Haha...my Momma has better jokes than you.

-It happens..

-Yeah,everything allright back there?

-Not that alright...

-Why?

-We have a lot of wounded and dead people.

-Ah,shit!

-We need to get use to it it is a war...people die for no reason.

-Yeah you are right.

-Little Jimmy died.

-That tall guy with weird voice?

-Yeah that guy.

-He was so funny...and he was young.

-All soliders from here are young bro..

-Here we are at the camp..fast go to the doc.

-Ok see you around.

When i got back to the camp my friend went to the doc and in went to see if anything new happend...

And yeah it happend new Trained marine soliders arrived..and they bringed us 12 tanks with trained crew

I was happy to see this with my eyes because not just 1 unit soliders come they camed like 20-25 unit solider i don't know where will fit that many soliders because one unit was 400 soliders ...

Yeah i know it's weird but they can do a lot

especially because there was infantry teams,mortar teams,sniper squads and maschinegunner teams.

This was a long long trip.

I hope it will get better...somehow...somewhen.

 ** _To be Continued..._**


	5. Saving friends

Well,well,well what we got here?

it looks like some dead jap bodies...oh..wait...it's a dead pig...umm...nice..i guess.

So it was nearly a month since the last battle,and we did not attack them,they did not attacked us...hmmm something is going on there...it to quite to peacefull...they are planning something...or they ate waiting for us...or they will surprise us with an attack this night...who knows...the only thing i can do now is to wait and to be aware for everything...but now let's search for Mr.Spagetti...cause i'm getting hungry and i need some food..sooo...ummm why not...

After a while i found him and as usually he was sitting on the toilet...doing his work...

- _Ey,Spagetti!_ _-What?_ _-I'm hungry let's go take some food._ _-Umm...you know i busy right now_ _-Oh come on you were shitting all day isn't that thing full already?_ _-It was...but now is empty..._ _-Yeah..sure...i guess...whatever...search me at the camp...i'm going see how many recruits have arrived._ _-Yeah sure see you there._ Alright i was on my way to the camp...but i forgot my helmet in my camp place..so first i went there to take it...if i forgot to say i was promoted to sergeant and Spagetti to.

After that i went to the main camp to see the arrived soliders

We gott a lot of them i dont even know if they can find free spots around but we will manage something for them,until the let's train them,becase not all of them were trained but we can handle that for now,we can train them.

Me and Spagetti were trainers and leaders for a squad that splits in 2 smaller squads.

after maybe a half month they were trained,we teached them the basics,of cover,the covering fire,and the firing range and the medics were trained by specialists.

My squad was part of the alfa squad and Spagettis squad too.

We got news from HQ that one squad was killed while they were patrolling on the enemy area...so what i learned from all this mission and battles that means we go and kill them or we go and kill them...and i was right that was our next objective.

My squad and Spagettis squad were chosen as the squads on the first line...what means death...or maybe we will get help from the god and get thru this...and i hope for my squad too.

And as usual before every battle/mission i have to talk with them

- _Alright guys,listen up,for you this will be your first battle,and for some of you maybe the last,but don't get scared,don't get streesed,maybe it is sacry to be in the first line but,use what you learned,play tactical,and everything will be good._

 _I think you know that we will be the team one so we will take the right side and the other team will take the other side._

 _so get ready we will start movin' in 30 minutes._

After this talk i went to search Spagetti,but this time luckily he was not on the toilet he was talking to his squad.

I waited for him to talk a little bit before we go to die out there...

- _Ey are you done already?_

 _-Yeah i was waiting for you to talk a little bit before we go on our deadly mission._

 _-Again what was our mission?_

 _-We go on that hill up there and when our gunners starts covering fire then we move out me and my team are taking the right side you and your team the left side,understood?_

 _-Yeah,i guess so._

 _-Yeah whatever,i think i'm the only squad leader who uses a Bolt-action rifle_

 _-Really?What gun?_

 _-The springfield._

 _-Damn,i would try it but my spagetti is scared._

 _-Spagetti? what do you mean?_

 _-Me,myself._

 _-Ahaaa,alright then i think it is the time to go take our gears and soldiers and go to die._

 _-Yeah,you're right i go get them ready._

 _-Alright see you on the hill!_

 _-Ok,see you there_

Alright the time has came...let's get the guy and climb that hill already..

The gunners are already in positin ready,and waiting for us to come.

Meanwhile we were climbing the hill:

- _Ok guys are u ready?_

 _-Yes,sir!_

 _-Again,this would be the last time that we see each other alive or maybe some of us_

After we climbed i waited for Spagetti and his team.

After like 30 minutes they arived and some other squads behind us.

Me and my friend we wished each other good luck and we started running.

In the secound when i started running to the next position...i did not hear anything anymore i did not care about something else just the covered position wgere we need to get,as first i started running i was the first who reached the check point.

And after a while my team arrived and hopefully all of them were there

We saw a patroll got allerted and running towards us but they did not se us tgey just wanted to run here for cover...and normaly that we killed them...and we slowly moved forward,further in the enemy teritorry.

Maybe a half km we saw a truck commimg ,but it was far enough that we planted a mine,and whe the car reached that mine exploded,and allerted the soldiers from a camp nearby.

Our only way out from there was to fight them so we found a machine gun in the destroyed car that was hopefully working properly,so we set it up and started firing towards the camp,until the camp was under supressing fire,me and few guy we aproached it and killed the last soldiers,so we could settle down there.

That little village had food,jap guns,mounted maschineguns,and 2 cars with mounted maschineguns.

We contacted the HQ that they can send reinforcements because the village was clear.

But when i tried to contact Spagetti and his squad i coulden't...they lost the signal...they radio man probably died or the radio signal was unstable...who know i hope they are still alive.

We stayed in that village for 2 days on our own...and luckily we did not get attackedby the japs and our reinfortements arrived

I decided that me and my squad should go after this guys to see if they are alright or if they are even alive.

after 4 hours we get there,and the only reason why we got there on foots and not by a car is to keep the noise down as much as we can.

So as soon as we gone further in we were hearing gun shots

So we were still keeping the noise down for our safety until we reach there

After a while we aproached them we saw them thru the bushes..and yeah the radioman was dead he had a big hole in his face...so i guess it wasn't that painfull

i saw them quite far away...and after i took out my binoculars...i saw them and yeah they were under heavy fire...we had no choice just to go there...

So i told our snipers to go find a good sniping position so they can cover us until we reach there...2 of the 5 machinegunner were killed but still we got problems to reach their positions alive...so i told my snipers to move closer to kill the rest of the machinegunners...after an whole hour of waiting they found a position and they killed them

So we were able to reach there more easily

We reached them and we were glad to see most of them alive...but they suffered...casulities... a lot...

 _-Huh...Bro i'm glad to see you alive_ _-Yeah,i'm glad to that i maked it alive..._ _-Yeah i see you lost your men...most of them.._ _-Yeah...but with 5 machingunners firing towards us we had not many chances to do something...and yeah lot of us died here..._ _-Yeah but how u see we are still under infantry fire so we need to kill them...you see that camp there?_ _-Yeah i see it._ _-That is our objective now._ _-Alright let's do it then!_ After we found our positions positions we started backfiring to them

We suffer another few casualities...but that is that's a battle you can't get moving without getting some wouded or some dead soldiers.

We moved down the hill with the hope that we will not get shot or something,but luckily we didn't get shot..

we could see thru the bushes that there is a roadblock..a barrier that there are few commanders and some soldiers,so why not let's kill them before anything bad happens.

So we killed them and we moved on...i hope nobody from the camp heared anything...

 _-Yo mamma' Spagetta'_ _-Stop calling me like that you little prick._ _-Shut up you little cheeky cunt._ _-If you weren't my best friend u would be dead you skinny bitch *sarcastic laughing*_ _-This is why i don't want you to die._ _-Eh...i still want to shoot you in the balls *again sarcastic laughing*_ _-You fuckin Spagetti...*tiny laughing*_ After talking a little bit and jokin' with my asshole friend...we reached a point where we could se all the base and all the soldiers from there it was the best position from where we could kill 'em all.

I saw there some oil barrels that could destroy everything from there,and it was the easiest way to kill them..but there was only a problem,and that was if the barrels explode,other japs would hear that,or maybe...but we took the risk and we fired a rocket at the barrel.

And we did it everything exploded so we went there slow and sneaky to see if everything is dead,and it was.

After searching around there we found something like a bunker,with empty rooms and,something like a dinnig room.

- _That't it guys jackpot_ _-Yeah Lorenzo you are right,we could use this thing like a hiding place,hiding from the japs._ _-Yeah we should use that,but first let me see if we can contact the HQ to send here some engineers and some troops to build a camp_ So i tried to reach the HQ and it was succesfully we told them that we setteled here so in a few days when they will get more new troops and soldiers and engineers we need some help around here.

So to be more interesting me and Spagetti we went around to search if we can find something like that.

And yes we find something just like before like a bunker that is full of weapons and uniforms and a door that leads somewhere...so we couldn't go just with a pistol so i took a jap bolt action rifle with baionet.

and we gone along the tunnel till 1 point where we found 2 japs patroling,and killed them on sight,and we hide their bodies.

That tunnel was too long so we did blocked it with bricks 2 brickwalls so it would be more safe.

And we went back to the room's bunker and told the guys what happened,and what we found.

they tooked the weapons,and the uniforms bringed it to our rooms and built another brick wall to the tunnel entrance.

After few day our troops has arrived with armored cars..

They bringed food ammo and water,and some alcohol for some parties.

I hope it will get better and i hope that this war will end soon..cause you know the war changes the people...if you go to war and u get back alive you are not anymore who you were...

 ** _To be continued..._**


End file.
